Meet Malli!
by Performerx0x0
Summary: Malli is the new girl in town. What will happen when she befriends Kristin and flirts a little to much with Massie's EX?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is kinda an old story and i got really bad reviews. So i deleted it. But now i'm gonna put it back up just to see what other people think. Ya,ya i know its just like all the other new girl stories. But if uoi do actually like it review and tell me what you want in the next chapter cuz i mite listen. Oh and even tho this 1 sux. read my other story.** New Girl in Town

**Preview: right after Bratfest at Tiffany's. Malli is the new girl at BOCD. I hope you like it. R&R...please!**

Malli's dark green eyes glistened as joy filled her body as her moms silver Lexus gracefully strolled into the ever so popular BOCD. It was her first day since she moved here all the way from Charleston, South Carolina.

" Oh darlin' I know you'll just love it here! Your father and I picked out this school for you." Mrs. Arden cooed

" Is this the last time were moving?" Malli's smile quickly faded. Malli and her family have moved approximately nine times and had lived in ten different houses.

" Your father told his company he would not be moving any more… for your sake."

" Sure." Malli said with an eye-roll. "This place looks so different, all these people especially the girls look so rich and rude?" Malli glanced at the NPC causally putting down some helpless loser.

" I'm sure their just wonderful!" Mrs. Arden forced a smile

Malli didn't believe her mom. Without saying goodbye she hopped out of the car and on to the concrete facing her fear. She took a deep breath and walked. _Right, left, right, left, breath. Everything will be okay._

Cluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!

" Owww!" Malli cried. She tumbled over a guy on her way up the stairs

" Oh my gosh I'm sorry, here let me help you." He bent down and helped pick up the content's over her lime green and pink Juicy tote.

" It's ok… really." She forced a smile

" No really I insist, I'm Derrick" extending a hand

" Malli Arden just moved here." She said with her sweet REAL southern accent.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hope you guys like it so far!!! Please review!! Thanx!**

" Name please" quacked Principal Burn's duck like assistant

" Umm…" She was so nervous she had to think "Oh, Malli Olivia Arden."

" Ok Miss. Arden. Here is your schedule, list of BOCD's activities, locker number and combo," the assistant said with no emotion.

" Thanks." Malli mumbled.

Malli was not looking forward to spending the rest of her precious teen years cooped up in an episode of _Gossip Girl_. She fast-walked all the way to her locker, not wanting to be late on the first day. After Malli stored all of her books in her hot pink locker she darted off to her next class- Geometry. _Ugh, I can't believe mom signed me up for Geometry. I'm not even good in math and now she puts me two full years ahead of my brain. _

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

" NOOOOOO!!!" Malli silently screamed as the geometry door shut.

Malli knocked.

After five minutes of bruised red knuckles a perky blonde in braids answered the door. Malli let out a sigh of relief.

" Tardiness is never wise especially on your first day… Miss…." The teacher stuttered, " Miss. Arden. Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Gregory."?

" Ok? But who is…" The same braided blonde interrupted Malli

" Me, Kristin am I." The girl noted

" Oh." Malli sunk down in her new seat wishing she were anywhere but here.

_I can already tell I'm going to HATE this place. It's boring. The teachers are rude. The kids are rude. The boys are… well there kinda cute. I guess? _While Mr. Purcell yapped away, Malli took out her student activities list.

**BOCD Student Activities List**

**Soccer girls- Sirens**

**Soccer boys- Tomahawks**

**Fashion Club**

**Student Council**

**Broadcasting**

**Drama**

**Cheer**

**Dance**

**Basketball girls- Sirens**

**Basketball boys- Tomahawks**

**Golf**

**Football boys**

**Future C.E.O**

Wow, Malli thought. That's a lot of clubs.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Malli looked up in shock. What was that? Maybe that was a bell. Did that mean she went to her next class? Malli was lost and confused. She gathered her belongings and headed for her next class- Theater. _Oh great, not theater. The spring musical last year was enough to kill her and bring her back from the dead and make her watch the part when she barfed in some guys' mouth._ Malli caught a glimpse of her desk mate, Kristin wasn't it?

" Hey, err, Kristin? Do you know where the Theater room is located?" asked Malli

" Oh yeah, its down the hall and second door to your left." She sounded bored.

The crowded people in the falls were quickly fading. That meant only one thing; the tardy bell was about to ring. She sprinted down the hallway and into theater.

" My ,my, my its you AGAIN! You just keep following me around from class to class." Malli's checks flushed.

" This is theater…right?" Malli panted

" You're in the right place." He winked.

" Derrick right?" Malli fake questioned.

" Yes mam'" he wiggled his butt.

" Eck, Derrick, put that away!" a snotty girls voice came from the background, "Ahh, you must be the new girl, from South Carolina…with the accent, Malli Arden " Her voice softened.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry I didn't order you background information. What's your name?"

The girl shook of the comment.

"Massie, Massie Block" The locked eyes with Malli.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is a really suckish story. But I decided I'd work on… for fun. Its sooooooo un-original tho!**

Malli dazed put the window in her 4th period class- algebra. So boring, she thought. I wish I were back at home, with my friends. Malli pulled out her activities sheet again. There is nothing! Is there even a dance committee? Nope! 

" Malli right?" Malli looked up to fin one blue eye and one green starring right at her. She was so stunned she couldn't speak. 

"Name my is Malli." Malli stumbled

" Cool, name my is Cam." He laughed

Malli nervously laughed, " Yeah, I wish I was home though. This place seems so stuck-up…to be honest." 

"Yeah, well you'll get used to it. Meet anyone yet?" he asked

"Well, a boy named Derrick. Two girls named Kristin and Massie and well you!" Cam rolled his eyes at the word Massie

" Decent people. As for Massie, don't let her get to you. She is sweet at heart." Cam pulled out his black binder and placed it on his desk. Malli noticed a small picture of a attractive girl.

"Who is that?" she asked curiously

Cam gulped, " She is my girlfriend, well now she's my ex-girlfriend. After what happened." He looked down

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She whispered

"What about you?" Cam lighted up

"What about me?"

"Boyfriend?" 

"Nah… just me!" she laughed

**

* * *

**

Ok, see that sucked. Sorry to make you read that. Your eyes are probably bleeding. If you were smart you would have left at the frist sentence. To recover your eyes, read my better stories. The Flower, The bachelor, Freaky Friday, City Girls!!

**Amazingly,**

**Performerx0x0**


End file.
